Bienvenue à X-COM
by Krikr
Summary: Après la fin de l'opération Prodige, Strike-One revient à la base avec ce qu'ils cherchaient. Plus ou moins.


**NdA: Je sais, ça fait près d'un an que je n'ai rien écrit. Désolé. J'espère que ce petit truc vous plaira quand même.  
J'aime beaucoup Enemy Unknown/Within, particulièrement Annette, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit truc sur elle.  
**

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous!" cria l'agent d'EXALT au conducteur de la camionnette depuis l'arrière de celle-ci.  
"Je fais ce que je peux! C'est pas ma faute si les aliens ont décidé de la reprendre." lui répondit son collègue au volant.  
"Ils sont dehors ?!"

Un bruit d'explosion retenti et le véhicule fut projeté violemment avant que le conducteur ne parvienne à en reprendre le contrôle.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"  
"On est sur un barrage et ils détruisent tout!" répondit le conducteur, "Les voitures, les civils, le barrage,... tout!"  
"Fonce alors!"

Inquiet, le garde se retourna vers leur prisonnière, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir de si spécial pour que les aliens attaquent d'une telle manière.  
La jeune femme brune le fixait avec des envies de meurtre. Chose compréhensible puisque, la première fois qu'elle avait vu des hommes portant ce genre de foulards, ils venaient juste de tuer tous les gardes du convoi escortant des civils hors de la zone où des aliens avaient été vus. Ils avaient tué tout le monde sauf elle, l'avait assommé et l'avait donnée aux aliens en échange de quelques fioles contenant elle ne savait quoi. Et ils avaient apparemment décidé de la reprendre.  
Le bruit des freins du véhicule retentit et il s'arrêtèrent brutalement. La porte du conducteur claqua et des tirs retentirent pendant un petit moment avant de s'arrêter, puis de reprendre un peu plus tard, cette fois plus distants.

Le garde se dirigea vers la porte arrière et tourna la poignée.  
Ce fut le moment que choisie Annette pour lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler. Au bout d'une minute de débattements, le garde arrêta de bouger, mort. Annette desserra l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur son cou et recula de quelques pas.  
 _Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un._  
Essayant de penser à autre chose, elle se concentra sur les bruits de tirs qui s'étaient rapprochés avant de disparaitre et d'être remplacés par des bruits de pas.

A l'instant où elle vit la porte s'entrebâiller et le corps du garde s'affaisser, elle courut, poussa la porte et sauta avant de se mettre à courir droit devant elle, sans regarder qui avait ouvert le transport. Elle était libre et elle devait trouver les trois autres qui étaient avec elle dans la base alienne, les hommes en foulard ne s'étant occupés que d'elle.  
Elle fut interrompu par des tirs d'arme à feu touchant le goudron autour de ses pieds.  
 _Des armes à feu ? Les types en foulards ne s'en servent pas et les aliens non plus. Ce serait un troisième groupe?_  
Elle leva les mains et les implora:  
"S'il vous plaît, vous ne comprenez pas. Je dois trouver les autres!"  
Le troisième groupe ne réagissant pas, elle se tourna vers eux. Ils portaient une armure très différente des types en foulards et des armes identiques à celles des aliens.  
"Vous ne pouvez pas... je... Vous comprenez pas! Est-ce-que vous savez combien d'entre nous ils ont tués ?!"  
Elle sentit quelque chose dans son esprit et une sorte d'onde partie d'elle fit reculer les soldats de quelques pas en se tenant la tête. Les aliens avaient fait toutes sortes de tests sur elle dans leur base et elle avait fait des choses dont elle ne se savait pas capable.  
Les voyant déstabilisés, elle se retourna pour continuer sa course.  
Et vit les voitures en feu, les impacts d'armes aliens sur la route, sur les voitures, sur le béton,...  
Et les aliens morts. Plein d'aliens morts.  
Ces soldats pouvaient tuer les aliens et, à en juger par leur apparence, sans trop de problèmes.  
Elle se retourna vers eux.  
"Vous... vous pouvez les tuer? Mais comment? Je vous en prie, vous devez m'aider à trouver les autres!"  
"¿Qué hacemos? No es un arma. Es una mujer." demanda un des soldats.  
"Excusez-moi mademoiselle," lui dit un autre, ayant quelques difficultés à parler français,"vous devriez venir avec nous, on pourra vous protéger et savoir pourquoi ils se battent tous pour vous."  
"Vous faites partie de quel organisation?" demanda Annette  
"Je ne peux pas vous dire tant que mon chef ne m'en a pas donné l'autorisation."  
"Vous combattez les aliens et ces types en foulards?"  
"Oui."  
"J'aimerais vous rejoindre."  
"Suivez-nous."  
"Central, we've secured the package, but there's a minor problem. It's not a weapon, it's a woman... Yes, she's coming with us... She's french so you might want Vahlen to be the one to ask her... Noted. Strike-One out."  
Le soldat se tourna vers elle.  
"Mon chef préfère être celui qui vous explique qui nous sommes."  
Le reste de la marche jusqu'au bout du barrage se fit en silence mais Annette ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner en voyant l'appareil dans lequel les soldats étaient venus.  
"Qu'est ce que c'est ?"  
"Le Mercure. C'est notre transport de troupes."

"Mademoiselle, on s'est posé." la réveilla le chef de l'escouade en la secouant.  
Annette se leva du siège où elle avait passée le voyage en grommelant et sortit du Mercure pour se retrouver dans un grand hangar battit tout en hauteur. Elle voyait quatre alcôves au dessus d'elle et, un peu plus haut, le béton devenir de la roche avant de déboucher sur un toit ouvrant.  
Devant elle l'attendait deux personnes, un femme brune en blouse blanche tenant une tablette à la main, l'homme, au cheveux très court, portait un pull vert. Ils étaient visiblement les supérieurs du soldat au vu du salut qu'il leur donna.  
"Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis le Docteur Vahlen et voici l'officier Bradford, je suis la chef du département scientifique d'XCOM. Nous devons discuter avec vous. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre." Sur ce, elle et Bradford tournèrent les talons et Annette et le soldat les suivirent.  
Après être passés par une sale immense où un vingtaine de personnes observait des ordinateurs et où un hologramme de la Terre flottait au milieu de la pièce, les quatre prirent un escalier et arrivèrent dans une plus petite sale où un écran géant avec une carte du monde et plusieurs barres colorées sur les côtés. Bradford leur fit signe de s'asseoir.  
Grâce à ses connaissances en anglais, Annette put comprendre que le soldat faisait un rapport de la mission, parlant des valves d'ouverture qu'ils avaient dut ouvrir pour empêcher la destruction du barrage.  
 _C'est à cause de moi._  
Une fois le rapport finit, Bradford congédiât le soldat et se tourna vers elle.  
"Bien, mademoiselle..."  
"Annette Durand."  
"..Druand, j'aimerais que vous nous racontiez, à moi et au docteur, tout ce que vous pouvez sur les circonstances qui vous ont amenées dans ce transport blindé."

Elle leur raconta tout. L'attaque du convoi à Lyon dont elle avait été la seule survivante, son réveil au mains des aliens, sa période de captivité où ils lui avaient fait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, le 'test' étrange de quelques semaines auparavant, où plusieurs aliens en robes l'avaient entouré et de l'énergie violette l'avait traversée, l'attaque de la base des aliens par les hommes en foulards quelques heures avant l'attaque sur le barrage.  
"Vous devez m'aider, il y avait trois autres personnes que les aliens avaient avec moi, elles sont peut-être toujours dans leur base, il faut les libérer."  
"De ce que vous dites, il semblerait que ce soit dans notre intérêt de faire cela. Mademoiselle Durand, nous somme X-COM, une organisation fondée par les Nations Unies pour lutter contre la menace extraterrestre," expliqua Vahlen "nous sommes également en guerre contre EXALT, ces hommes en foulards, car ils désirent profiter de l'invasion des aliennees afin de prendre le pouvoir, jusqu'à maintenant, ils semblait être alliés avec les extraterrestres, mais s'ils sont près à les affronter pour vous avoir,... Je suis désolé Annette, mais tant que nous ne savons pas précisément ce qu'ils vous veulent, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser partir, vous aller devoir rester ici."  
Cette organisation combattait les aliens et EXALT, ils semblaient avoir les choses relativement en main,...  
"Je veux vous aider à les tuer. Je veux vous rejoindre." dit Annette brusquement.  
Vahlen et Bradford se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.  
"Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous dites? Nous sommes une organisation militaire secrète et il y a des risques que vous mourriez au cours de nos opérations." la prévint Bradford.  
"Je m'en fiche, je veux vous aider."  
"Très bien, Je vais appeler un de nos soldats français pour qu'il vous fasse visiter la base, et vous allez devoir subir un entrainement intensif piu être au niveau de nos autres agents,.. mademoiselle Durand bienvenue à X-COM."

* * *

 **C'était comment? Laissez une revue pour me le dire, j'accepte totue critiques, demandes et insultes pour ne rien avoir foutu de puis un an.**

 **Au revoir.**


End file.
